


Jeon Jungkook Must Die

by ot7mikrokosm



Category: John Tucker Must Die (2006), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Player Jeon Jungkook, Cheating, Cheerleader Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Crack, High School Student Jeon Jungkook, High School Student Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, High School Student Kim Taehyung | V, High School Student Min Yoongi | Suga, High School Student Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Tease, M/M, Nerd Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Single Parent Kim Seokjin | Jin, Student Kim Namjoon | RM, Teen Angst, but it quickly becomes a term of endearment once they become friends, jungkook is a cheater, minor slut shaming, none of this is meant to be taken seriously, overachiever namjoon, seokjin is jimin's dad, vegan taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Jimin has always been invisible, and he'd grown comfortable with that, until one day, three omegas find out they're all dating the same alpha and enlist Jimin's help in getting revenge.Based on the movie John Tucker Must Die
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I posting too many new fics....hmmm....
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this one! <3

_I was in 7th grade when I realized I was invisible. I was just kind of…anonymous. It's not like I didn't try, I had just always been, for lack of a better word, a loser._

_And of course, when it came to love…not much luck there, as you can imagine._

_There was another thing working against me._

Jimin set down the most recent box he had carried into his new house when he caught a scent of something similar to a salty sea breeze entering his home. He turned to see a very attractive alpha around his age with a plate of brownies in her hand, her free hand raised as if she had been about to knock on the open door. "Oh, hi, I'm Hyunjoo. My mom sent me over with these brownies or something." She held the plate out to Jimin as he walked over to accept them.

"Hi, I'm Jimin!" The omega greeted almost too cheerfully, subconsciously fixing his hair. "We just moved here. I mean, obviously, what with all the boxes lying around and everything…"

Hyunjoo wasn't even paying attention to Jimin's rambling, her gaze focused on something behind him. "Holy mother-" Jimin turned to see his omega father had entered the room and started unpacking a few things.

_Yeah, that other thing would be my father._

"Hi, I'm Seokjin." The older omega greeted when he noticed the two teenagers staring at him.

Eyes wide in awe, Hyunjoo yanked the plate of brownies back out of Jimin's hands and rushed across the room to offer them to Seokjin. "I made these for you! Be careful, you're hot-I mean, _they're_ hot…so hot…" Jimin simply let out a sigh before heading back outside to grab the last of the boxes.

_As you can see, he's never had any trouble capturing the attention of an alpha. But he did have trouble **keeping** their attention. I used to keep track, but I found it exhausting, so I just call them all…Skip. Because eventually, that's what they all do._

_It's happened so many times that my father's developed a very mature reaction. A quick 'therapy session' (read as ice cream binge)…or two…or three…and then we pack up the car and flee to another town._

_So being invisible does have its advantages. Even with moving all the time, I never had to deal with the whole awkward goodbye thing._

_But in high school, everything changed._

_It only took a few short months of being at Bangtan High when I went from sort of unknown to…well we'll get there. This story isn't about me. It's about Jeon Jungkook._

_Jeon Jungkook was **the** alpha. Captain of the basketball team, loaded family, and he looked somewhere between an alpha model and a Greek god._

Jungkook, as always, garnered the cheers of everyone in the bleachers as he and the rest of the team ran down the basketball court. "Let's go, Jungkook!" Taehyung cheered. "Kill those leopards!" He clapped before turning to his friends next to him. "But not real leopards, because all animal life is precious."

After a few more seconds, Jungkook scored the winning shot, making the gym burst into even more cheers. Eager to get a statement from the star player, Namjoon gestured for his cameraman to follow him and took off running across the court, bumping into Hoseok on his way, giving him a glare as opposed to an apology before resuming his mission. Once he was positioned just a couple feet away from the team huddle, Namjoon turned to the camera and started speaking into his official school news microphone. "Kim Namjoon here, and it's not question who's taking the Tigers to the championships this year."

As hoped and expected, Jungkook walked over at that moment, slinging his arm over Namjoon's shoulders and taking the microphone from him. "Jeon Jungkook here, also known as Kook, Jeon Cena, Golden Boy, but I am best known as El Capitan." He winked at the camera, not saying anymore as he rejoined his team.

Namjoon and his cameraman then moved to capture the cheerleading team's celebratory performance in the middle of the court, the omega rolling his eyes at the way they shook their hips. "Apparently tight clothes equals talent." Deep in his mind, he knew that the cheerleaders actually were extremely talented, especially Hoseok, but that jealous side of him refused to admit it.

_I remember the first time I ever spoke to Jeon Jungkook. It's not like he blew me away or anything. I was totally in control._

Jimin was organizing napkins in the kitchen of the French restaurant he worked part time in when his manager nudged him. "You got someone at table six." He looked up to see none other than Jeon Jungkook sitting at the table in question.

"Hi." Jungkook smiled up at him as he approached.

"Yes." Jimin responded, blinking a few times until he realized. "I mean, no. I mean…" Eventually he gave up and just let out a quiet groan as Jungkook held back a chuckle.

"I’m not quite ready to order." Jimin nodded and stiffly walked away, berating himself in his head. He went back to the kitchen and resumed his previous task for a few minutes before turning back around to check on Jungkook. That was when he saw Jungkook pulling out a chair for Namjoon and greeting him with a small kiss.

_What was I even thinking? I mean, of course an alpha like that already has an omega. Kim Namjoon. Runs the school news, not to mention the Honor Society, Junior Achievers, 4-H Club, Future filmmakers of America, Big-Little, Adopt a Shut In, and…I think that's it._

Namjoon smiled at Jungkook with pride. "I've decided to write a pup's book."

_Oh, and he's writing a pup's book._

Namjoon read off one of the dishes on the menu in perfect French pronunciation. "You are so sexy when you speak French." Jungkook growled lightly before pulling Namjoon into a passionate kiss just as Jimin returned to see about their orders.

"D-do you guys want a minute?" Jimin asked awkwardly as the couple proceeded to make out in front of him, tongue and all. Scoffing quietly and rolling his eyes, Jimin headed back to the kitchen yet again.

A few days later, Jimin exited the kitchen and stopped short, mouth dropping at the sight of Jungkook sitting at the same table but making out with Hoseok instead of Namjoon.

_Okay, so he has two omegas. Hoseok. Head cheerleader. Sort of self-explanatory._

"…and Jiyoon's all 'why don't we Stomp, Fight, Roar'" Hoseok groaned.

"Stomp, Fight, Roar?" Jungkook repeated with a scoff.

"Right?!" Hoseok's eyes lit up at the fact that Jungkook agreed with him. "What an idiot!"

Jimin cleared his throat quietly to let them know he was there as Jungkook took the menu out of Hoseok's hands. "Two green salads, dressing on the side." Jungkook ordered for both of them. "Salmon for him, Lobster for me."

Hoseok giggled, biting his lip lightly. "I love when you do that."

Jungkook leaned closer to Hoseok, now completely ignoring Jimin's presence. "I love doing that."

"I love that you love that I love you doing that."

Jimin raised an eyebrow as Jungkook waved in his general direction. "No need to rush between courses." Jimin held back an eyeroll as he went to put in their order. "That shirt looks so hot on you." He could hear Jungkook complimenting the omega. "I bet it's even hotter off of you."

A few days later, the same thing happened, except Jungkook was with yet another omega. "Never been here before, babe." The alpha 'informed' Taehyung. "I hope they have good vegetarian."

_Okay, seriously? **Three** omegas?_

"Oh no!" Jungkook exclaimed dramatically, slamming the menu down. "Veal? I’m sorry, let's just go." He stood up. "If I wanted to torture animals, I'd go to a medical lab!" The omega rubbed his arm comfortingly, gesturing for him to sit back down.

_Not to be judgmental or anything, and I don't know why, but for whatever reason, being a vegan teen activist is usually code for easy._

"You know," Taehyung leaned in close, still stroking Jungkook's arm. "For you, I don't have to give up _all_ meat…"

_Trust me, I am not making this stuff up._

Jimin shook his head as he watched Taehyung and Jungkook make out at the alpha's usual table. "I don't get it." He murmured to his coworker. "These omegas all seem so confident and cool. How do they not know that Jungkook's cheating on all of them?"

"Because he's meticulous." His coworker stated. "He goes out with omegas from different cliques so that they never actually talk to each other. And then he tells them that his father won't let him court during basketball season, so they'll have to keep it a secret."

Jimin hummed, tilting his head as he continued to watch the couple. "How do you know this?"

His coworker failed to hold back a sudden sob. "Just a guess." Jimin turned to him with an apologetic look, but he ran off to go cry in the bathroom.


	2. 2

Jimin sat in the courtyard, completely alone of course, and watched as Jungkook made his way around. First to the cheerleaders to purchase tickets to the upcoming dance and to flirt with Hoseok. Then to the Animal Life Protection's protest table, where he signed whatever petition they had that day while also taking the opportunity to grope at Taehyung's ass. Finally, he moved on to the far end of the courtyard where Namjoon and the rest of the Honor Society had set up a bake sale to raise money for new tablets for the school, requesting 'something sweet' from the omega.

_Jungkook was confident in his system for juggling omegas, but even he couldn't anticipate the events of Black Tuesday._

Jungkook was walking up the stairs to class when he passed by Coach Bing, one of the gym teachers. He smiled at her before continuing on, and a few seconds later, the older omega was lying on the floor, clutching her chest.

_How was he to know that Coach Bing had acute angina? It wasn't Jungkook's fault. It was a preexisting condition and she stabilized and took early retirement._

_But that's not the point._

"Coach Bing is in the hospital," Coach Mok announced as she ushered a large group of grumbling omegas into the main gym. "So, we're combining all first period gym classes." The omegas all groaned louder. "Yeah, yeah, I know, we all hate each other."

"No, we hate you!" A random voice called out as everyone settled on the bleachers to wait to be put into volleyball teams for that day’s class.

Coach Mok ignored them, lifting up her clipboard to read off the teams she'd already divided them into. "Shinyoung, Dongsun, Doyeon, Chongsu, Sukja, Youngcheol, over there!" She pointed to the right side of the court. "And on this side, Suyun, Suji, Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok and…" She trailed off, snapping her fingers before pointing at Jimin. "What's-your-face."

"I'm Jimin." The omega informed her as he stood up. He was waved off as the coach called for them to start the game, so he instead shifted his focus to the person closest to him. "Hoseok, right?" The cheerleader turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm Jimin."

"…so?" Jimin tried not to let the blow off get to him as they all got in position to start the game.

"You weren't at the party last night." Suyun said to Namjoon. "Where were you?"

Namjoon looked around before leaning closer to her. "Make sure this stays on the DL but…I'm courting Jeon Jungkook."

Hoseok, who had been preparing to serve, overheard his announcement. Therefore, he did the mature thing. Instead of sending the ball over the net, he hit it directly at Namjoon's head. When Namjoon turned to him with an incredulous expression, he shrugged. "Sorry, it slipped."

'You know what, it's fine." Namjoon said, clapping his hands. "Let's play-ow!" He fell to the ground after the ball hit him on the face that time. "Okay," Namjoon stood up and stalked over to Hoseok with an angry expression. "That was definitely not an accident."

"He's mine!" Hoseok exclaimed, shoving Namjoon. "Stay away from him!"

"You little bitch!" Namjoon shoved the omega back.

Before they could get into a full-on bitch fight, Taehyung rushed over to separate them. "Come on, guys! Peace and love! No alpha is worth fighting over!"

"There's nothing to fight about!" Hoseok retorted as he tried and failed to push around Taehyung to get at Namjoon again. "Jeon Jungkook is mine!" Taehyung froze for a second before shoving Hoseok back as far as he could. "What the fuck is _your_ problem?"

" _I_ am courting Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung glared at him.

Hoseok gasped before grabbing another spare volleyball and launching it at his head. Taehyung managed to dodge it, but unfortunately for Jimin, he happened to be standing right behind the omega when the ball came flying. As he fell to the ground, clutching his head, the three omegas fell into a slap fight that was quickly broken up by the coach. "We're playing ball now." She gave them all a look before walking off the court.

The second she blew the whistle to start the game, Taehyung let out what sounded like a war scream before lunging at Namjoon. Hoseok intercepted him, shoving him, causing Jimin to, once again, get caught in the middle as the omega stumbled into him. He fell to the ground once more and when he finally managed to push himself back up, found himself getting hit in the stomach by the mesh bag of volleyballs that Hoseok was swinging at the other two.

This went on for a while, Jimin and the coach both being bumped into and knocked over as the three omegas fought each other using whatever they could get their hands on. Eventually, Jimin got fed up and grabbed the coach's whistle, blowing into it as hard as he could until the three omegas stopped and stared at him. "This alpha is cheating on all of you, and instead of taking it out on _him_ , you're beating the shit out of _each other_?' He yelled, glaring at all of them.

"Language!" The coach scolded him, pushing herself to her feet and turning to glare at all four of them. "Detention. All of you!" She turned and pointed at Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok, and finally Jimin.

Jimin didn’t bother trying to explain to the coach that he wasn’t even a part of the fight. Instead, he just glared at them once more before pushing himself off the ground and stalking off. "Who the fuck even is that?" Taehyung asked before stomping off.

"Minji or something like that." Hoseok grumbled, heading in the other direction, leaving Namjoon still frowning on the floor of the gym.

Jimin walked into the library for detention, finding an alpha that he recognized from his Chemistry class with headphones on, singing Dynamite by BTS loudly and off key. He let out a quiet giggle as he started to pull out his homework and arranged it on his chosen table. Eventually the alpha noticed his presence and jumped, cursing under his breath as he hastily yanked the headphones off his head. "Sorry, I was just, uh-"

"BTS." Jimin cut him off, nodding slightly. "Totally understandable. You can't exactly hum to BTS."

The alpha nodded in agreement. "And once you've started, you're kind of obligated to belt it out." Jimin gave him an awkward smile, not knowing how to continue the banter. "I'm Yoongi." The alpha then stated. "You're in chemistry, right?"

"Yeah…" Jimin said a bit breathlessly, surprised that he had recognized, let alone remembered him. "I-I'm Jimin." Yoongi gave him a small smile as the omega sat down in his chair. "So where is everybody?" Yoongi raised an eyebrow as if he didn't know what Jimin was talking about. "Detention?"

Yoongi blinked. "You came early to detention?"

Jimin chuckled nervously. "I, um, you know…I w-would hate to m-miss a minute of being…detained." Yoongi's lips quirked up, making Jimin's heart flutter slightly.

His happy mood was ruined, however, by the sight of Jungkook through the library window flirting with yet another omega. He couldn't help but groan in disgust as he turned to his notebook, flipping it open to the notes he needed. "Well, that's not usually the reaction he gets from omegas. It's generally more of a…" He shrugged before feigning a high-pitched moan, making Jimin laugh.

"Asshole isn't really my type." Jimin explained.

Yoongi nodded. "He can have his asshole moments."

Jimin tilted his head. "I thought he was all the alphas' god or whatever."

"Close." Yoongi sighed. "He's my brother."

The omega's eyes widened. " _You're_ his brother?"

Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, no no, I didn't mean anything bad, I swear." Jimin rushed out. "I just…I…you don't really look-"

"Hot, buff, or capable of inciting an all omega smackdown?" Yoongi finished for him as he packed up his backpack. "You're right. It's cool." He stood up from his chair. "I will let you in on a secret though. My mom says I'm special on the inside."

Jimin bit his lip as the alpha moved to leave the library. "Good for you." As he walked out, Yoongi gave Jimin a look that he couldn't quite decipher, but it left the omega's stomach feeling funny.


	3. 3

Before heading to detention, Hoseok searched out Jungkook, pulling him to the side. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Jungkook nodded and waved his friends off before letting Hoseok lead him away. "What's up?"

"In PE today, some loser said that he went out with you."

The alpha furrowed his eyebrows, fingers twitching a bit. "Really?" Hoseok nodded, watching him closely. "And you believed him?"

"No." Hoseok said immediately before shifting anxiously on his feet. "I don’t know. You can't court-"

"-during basketball season." Jungkook finished for him, giving the omega a reassuring smile. "But if I could…" He leaned closer to Hoseok, making the omega lean against the wall behind him as Jungkook rested his hand beside his head. "You know who it'd be." Hoseok smiled as Jungkook glanced around as if to make sure no one was watching before leaning in to press his lips to the omega's. When he pulled away, Jungkook said, "I don't know why omegas say stuff like that. I think they're just jealous of what we have." Hoseok's eyes grew soft as he smiled wider at the alpha. "Because we share something special…"

"Detention has begun." The beta teacher in charge stated as the four omegas sat around the tables with varying expressions of boredom. "I'll be right back. No talking!"

The second he was gone, Hoseok turned to the other two self-proclaimed boyfriends of Jungkook. "So, I talked to Jungkook." Namjoon and Taehyung immediately whirled around to face him while Jimin attempted to tune them out and focus on his homework. "It was sweet. He felt bad for you. He said that you were jealous because we share something special." Namjoon's eyebrows furrowed as the cheerleader spoke. "Something we didn't have to label because it's-"

"-our unspoken bond and I just love how secure you are?" Hoseok's eyes widened as Taehyung finished off word for word what Jungkook had said, the other omega raising an eyebrow.

"And it hurts me to hear you question it?" Namjoon added on, all three omega's faces now feeling with pain and anger. "Because you're the-"

"Only omega for me?!" All three shouted out together, staring at each other in shock.

"Fuck!" Hoseok threw his pen onto the table. "He said the same thing to _all_ of us."

Taehyung scoffed. "Figures. He makes up with us, and then he fucks us-"

Namjoon's eyes widened in surprise as he interrupted Taehyung. "You guys slept together?"

The omega cleared his throat, sitting up straighter. "Jungkook and I share something special."

"What, that you've both been in your pants?" Namjoon snapped, glaring at Taehyung.

"We share a vegan nonviolent outlook on life." Taehyung corrected.

Hoseok pretended to cough. "Hippie slut."

Taehyung narrowed his eyes at the cheerleader. "It's not like everyone doesn't know that Little Cheerleader here _brings it on_."

Namjoon gasped, turning to Hoseok. "You too?"

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Jungkook and I belong together. He _is_ the team captain, and I _am_ the head cheerleader."

"I'm sorry, what kind of cheerleader?" Taehyung quipped, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Namjoon groaned. "Like he would take either of you seriously."

"Do not lump me with him!" Taehyung glared at Hoseok.

"What, you think you're better than me?"

Jimin rolled his eyes without looking up from his work, wishing they would just shut the fuck up. He soon realized that he'd voiced that little thought out loud when the three omegas turned to him, all carrying offended expressions. "Oh, sorry, I'm, uh, I'm sorry." Jimin tried to make himself seem smaller, hoping they would go back to ignoring his presence.

Instead, Hoseok tilted his head. "Do you have something to say?"

"No." Jimin quickly shook his head. "It's none of my business." They obviously didn't buy it as Jimin fidgeted with his pen. After a few minutes of them staring at him, Jimin gave in. "Okay, let me guess," he dropped his pen and clasped his hands together. "Does he always use pet names like 'baby' and 'sweetheart'?" From the looks on their faces, Jimin could tell he'd hit the mark. "Yeah, it's not out of affection. It's so he won't mix up your names. And he's all about an unspoken bond or something special but never about a relationship." The omegas' faces continued to fall with every word Jimin said. "And the whole arrangement was your idea, so you feel guilty that he cheated."

Hoseok's mouth dropped. "Oh my god, _you're_ dating Jungkook too!"

Jimin quickly denied that assumption. "I just knew a guy like him…Skip."

"He's right." Namjoon said with a nod. "He's always making me feel guilty." Taehyung nodded in agreement.

"It seems to me that if a guy treats you like that-"

Hoseok cut Jimin off. "You'd break up with him, blah, blah, blah."

Taehyung sighed. "Jungkook would have another omega in a second."

"I never said break up." All three of them turned back to Jimin in interest as the shorter omega smirked. "I'd get even."

Taehyung couldn't help but smirk with him while Namjoon seemed highly intrigued. Hoseok, on the other hand, just seemed confused. "Who are you?"

Jimin opened his mouth to respond, but Taehyung beat him to it. "Wait, you're that omega who had a mental breakdown last year and got sent to rehab!"

"…no, I-"

"Then you got taken away for bulimia."

"No."

"Fat camp?"

Jimin shook his head again. "My name is-"

"NO TALKING!" The beta teacher returned, glaring at Jimin. The omega bit his lip, sharing looks with the other four omegas who all seemed to be very contemplative at the moment.

Jimin was lying on his bed on his stomach, his homework in front of him, when his father rushed in and headed straight for his closet to borrow clothes. "Hey, honey." Seokjin greeted quickly. "I'm in a rush. I've got a big date tonight."

The teenager hummed in response. "Drummer?"

"Doctor." Seokjin corrected as he slipped on one of his son's cardigans. "Well, veterinarian…technician."

Jimin giggled. "So, you're dating a dog nurse."

Seokjin rolled his eyes slightly before smiling down at his son. "You've got a friend at the door."

The teenager's head shot up, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as his father walked out of the room without another word. "What?" Jimin tried to figure out what 'friend' he had made at school that day as he rolled off his bed.

As he headed down the stairs, he was met with the sight of Namjoon standing in the middle of his living room. "Jimin, right?"

Jimin nodded, unable to help the smile that appeared on his face. "Yeah, I'm Jimin."

A few minutes later, Jimin was opening the door for Hoseok. "I wanna bring down you-know-who."

And even later, Taehyung arrived. "Normally I'm opposed to the slaughter of animals, but in Jeon Jungkook's case, I'll make an exception."


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

"I don't even know him." Jimin informed the other omegas.

"So?" Taehyung scoffed. "You don't know anyone. You're like Switzerland, you're neutered."

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "It's _neutral_." He turned to Jimin. "If the three of us tried this alone, we would kill each other. You brought us here. You showed us that we have something in common."

Hoseok stepped forward with a nod. "We all wanna kill Jeon Jungkook."

Jimin blinked as all three omegas stared at him with unwavering seriousness. "Wow…okay."

"Learning Center?" Taehyung asked in awe as he looked around the room Namjoon had instructed them to meet him in. "Who knew this was here."

Hoseok groaned in disgust as he watched Jungkook through the window. "Look at him, strutting around like he owns the place."

"…he does." Taehyung reminded him.

"For now." Namjoon shrugged before gesturing for the three omegas to follow him into a 'secret' room inside the center. "Don't touch anything." He warned as he led them into what seemed to be an audio-visual room of some sort.

Hoseok snorted. "You spend way too much time in after school clubs."

"Thank you." Namjoon stopped by a projector and computer. "Taehyung, can you get the lights." The omega in question blinked at him in confusion. "It's the remote labeled 'lights'." Taehyung found the remote and shut the lights off as Namjoon pulled up a presentation that began with an image of Jungkook. "Please try and pay attention and turn off all cell phones. Jimin," the most nervous omega looked up in surprise. "Do your thing."

Jimin blinked. "Right…my thing…" He took a deep breath as he stood up, setting his jacket and school bag to the side. "What…" He started off weakly, then cleared his throat, assuming a stronger voice. "What is it that attracted you to Jungkook-"

Namjoon snapped his fingers, cutting Jimin off. "I like where you're going with this. We need to define Jungkook. He is a statue wrapped in a painting in a frame of muscles." Jimin slowly sat down as he realized he wasn't exactly needed anymore. "But what makes him tick? Is it his charm? Is it his smile? Is it his perfect skin?" He sighed almost dreamily before remembering what he was doing. "What is it? Dig deep."

"It's…everything." Taehyung stated. "His eyes, his lips, his chest…" The omega's eyes fell closed as he gushed about the alpha, "the way that when he holds you, his whole body kinda tightens-"

"We all know what happens when alphas get happy." Hoseok interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Taehyung glared at him. "Not what I meant."

"Guys!" Namjoon exclaimed, shooting them a look. "Save it for Jungkook." He cleared his throat. "Now back to the point. We all agree he's hot. So, what do we do?"

They were all quiet for a few seconds as they simmered in their thoughts. Hoseok was the first to suggest an idea. "In cheer, we usually tear down the other team by undermining their confidence. Making them feel like shit."

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "I don't think this is a case for 'U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi'."

"Shut up!"

"Hoseok," Namjoon spoke up before an argument could break out, "as much as I hate to admit this…you have a point."

As Taehyung's jaw dropped in disbelief, Namjoon turned to Jimin, gesturing for him to pick back up. "R-right…" Jimin clapped his hands as he tried to think of where to go next with it. "And since Jungkook's game is that he always has a date…" He spoke slowly, "to get even with an alpha like that…you make him…undatable."

"Yes!" Namjoon agreed, making a note on his tablet. "A systematic destruction of all that is Jeon Jungkook!"

Taehyung's eyes lit up in excitement. "I think I have an idea…"

"I am telling you, babe," Taehyung ran a hand through a very shirtless Jungkook's hair, "you can make your looks work for you." He turned to the photographer who was busy setting up for the shoot. "Don't you think, Donghyun?" The beta merely stared at him in response as Taehyung turned back to Jungkook. "Donghyun knows my mom and he shoots for Vogue, Elle, GQ. And of course, he's done all my school pictures since middle school on recycled paper."

Jungkook raised an eyebrow as the photographer acknowledged him. "Okay, Jungkook, the trick is just relax and behave naturally." Jungkook nodded and stood as he normally did, only to flinch in surprise as the beta began to yell at him. "POUT FOR ME, JUNGKOOK! MORE POUTING!" The alpha pouted awkwardly. "YES, I LOVE YOU, NOW MAKE ME HATE YOU! HATE ME!" Jungkook attempted to glare at the camera, earning another round of praise from him. "NOW YOU'RE A TREE! IT'S WINDY! SHAKE YOUR BRANCHES!"

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, looking to Taehyung, who mouthed encouragement to him from the sidelines. Jungkook slowly raised his arms up in the air and began swaying as if he were a tree being blown around in the wind, all while the photographer continued to scream for him to shake his branches harder and to hate him more.

"It is so amazing that you're into sculpture." Jungkook said to his newest date as he led her to a pair of empty seats in the theater. "I mean, what are human beings here for if not to, you know, make…horses and stuff out of clay?"

"Really?" The omega's eyes lit up. "I'm so glad you feel that way!"

Jungkook smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her. They both turned to the screen just as an advertisement appeared, a picture of Jungkook with the caption 'Just another cute face?' "Isn't that you?" The omega asked in confusion.

Although he was also confused, Jungkook decided to use the situation to his advantage. "I do some part time alpha modeling." The omega made a small noise of interest as Jungkook asked if he could have a sip of his drink. At that moment, the caption changed to say, 'Or the face of genital herpes?' The omega raised her eyebrow as she looked at him. "No, no, I don't have that." He assured her as she sipped at her coke.

Then the caption changed again. 'There's nothing cute about herpes. I know, I have it.'

The entire theater burst into laughter as the omega spit out her drink, staring at him in disbelief. "No, I swear, I don’t have that!" He kept insisting as the omega quickly stood up, squeezing past him into the aisle before running out of the theater.

Up in the balcony seats, the four omegas were giggling at the spectacle below. "It's not real!" Jungkook announced to the theater that was laughing and pointing at him. "I only model as an alpha with herpes!" Taehyung grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed at Jungkook, which sparked a full-on popcorn frenzy in the theater until Jungkook got fed up enough to storm out.


	5. 5

_Rule #1 in warfare: never underestimate your opponent._

Jungkook shook the principal's hand as he accepted the Teen Responsibility Award. "I love you, Jungkook!" An omega shouted out from the audience.

"I don't personally suffer from an STD," Jungkook started off his acceptance speech, "but one in five young adults do." He gestured to the group of teenagers sitting on the stage, representing the population in their school that does have an STD. "And I am proud to give my voice to the silent." That statement earned him a standing ovation.

"It should have worked." Jimin insisted as he offered placed a coke in front of each of the other omegas. "Are we missing something?"

"I am!" Hoseok exclaimed. "My social life."

Seokjin then entered the house, carrying a bag of groceries. "Oh, hey guys." The omegas greeted Jimin's father. "What are you up to today?"

"Destroying an alpha." Namjoon stated bluntly.

"Who do I make my check out to?"

"He's indestructible!" Hoseok groaned as Namjoon turned his tablet around to show Seokjin the herpes advertisement. "We give him herpes; they give him an award."

Seokjin raised an eyebrow at his son. "Fake herpes." Jimin assured him. "It was a reputation thing. It's a long story."

"Yeah…" Seokjin nodded slowly. "The whole fake herpes reputation thing…

Jimin cleared his throat. "I can unpack the groceries if you've got…stuff…"

Seokjin chuckled quietly. "I get it." He grabbed a coke from the fridge before leaving the room. "Play nice, boys."

Taehyung watched the older omega leave the room before turning to Jimin. "Your dad is hot."

"He does Yogalates." Jimin said monotonously as he began putting the groceries away. He then glanced at Namjoon, who was once again writing on his tablet with his stylus. "Namjoon, what are you always doing on there?"

"Lists." Namjoon answered. "Normal stuff, same as everyone. I have my To Do list, my Goals list, my Contingency list, my Observations, my Notions, which are very different because observations require a topic sentence and notions do not." The other three omegas stared blankly at him. "Normal stuff."

"Right…" Hoseok slowly pulled a pill bottle out of his bag. "Normal."

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not medicated."

Hoseok narrowed his eyes at him. "This is an all-natural beauty supplement."

Taehyung scoffed, standing up from his bar stool. "What are you taking?" He took the bottle from Hoseok and looked at the label before gasping. "Estrogen? Hoseok! They torture innocent horses for this! It's made from their pee!"

"Peeing isn't torture." Hoseok deadpanned. "Menopause is." He popped a pill in his mouth and swallowed it. "I steal it from my mom. Alphas take steroids to get a bigger knot. I just want to make a little more slick. The slicker, the better."

"I…don't think it works like that." Jimin informed him. "It stops your natural hormone production."

Taehyung nodded. "And when you run out, your slick will stop altogether, and you'll probably grow a knot of your own."

Hoseok's eyes widened and he looked like he was debating running to the bathroom and shoving a finger down his throat when Namjoon spoke up. "Come on, guys, we've gotta get back to Jungkook."

"Okay," Taehyung returned to his seat next to Namjoon, tossing Hoseok's pill bottle on the counter, "what we need is one major hit that's gonna crush his whole macho thing." Jimin felt a lightbulb go off above his head. "We need him to understand what it feels like to be us."

Jimin smirked. "What's more terrifying to an alpha than…" He picked up the pill bottle, "not being alpha enough?"

While basketball practice was going on, Hoseok snuck over to Jungkook's protein powder and opened the container, pulling out his own bottle of crushed up estrogen pills and mixing it into the protein. He quickly put the lid back on and shook it up, setting it back down just in time for the basketball coach to instruct the guys to take a drink break. "Oh, hey, what's up, babe?" Jungkook greeted, assuming Hoseok was there to visit him after his own cheerleading practice.

"Nothing much." Hoseok shrugged, taking a sip of his own water as he watched Jungkook prepare to mix up his protein drink. "Are you trying to bulk up?"

Jungkook nodded. "Coach has me drinking this twice a day."

Hoseok hummed, looking him over exaggeratedly. "Not really working." Jungkook's eyes shot to him. "I mean, the slim look works for some alphas, but…" He lightly tapped Jungkook's bicep. "You're definitely losing tone."

"I'm losing tone?" Jungkook repeated, examining his biceps,

"Yep." The omega nodded. "Maybe you should double up doses."

"Yeah…" Jungkook immediately added another scoop of the powder to his drink. "Thanks for the heads up, babe." Hoseok smiled innocently, blowing the alpha a kiss before walking off.

Jimin looked over his chemistry worksheet until he caught a waft of mahogany. "Hey," he turned to see Yoongi leaning against the lab table next to him. Jimin greeted him with a smile, setting his pen down and sitting up straight. "Can I ask you a favor?" Jimin nodded. "I'm in need of a lab partner. I was with Sooyeon, but she got…burnt pretty badly in an experiment…"

"Oh…" Jimin was a little wary after hearing that. "Before I say yes, how exactly did she get burned?"

Yoongi clicked his tongue. "That is open to interpretation because she will say that it was my fault, but I clearly said, 'Dear God, you're on fire, run for your life'."

The omega couldn't help but giggle as Yoongi smiled at him. "A clear warning." Yoongi nodded. "Okay, you can start by measuring 40 milliliters into that graduated cylinder." The alpha shrugged and began pouring the liquid into the cylinder without actually looking. "Slow down," Jimin stopped the alpha, making him crouch down in front of the table. "Keep at eye level and wait until the bottom of the meniscus is at that line."

Yoongi blinked. "Meniscus?"

"Wait until the curvy part is at the doodad." Jimin amended with a giggle, watching as Yoongi now slowly poured the liquid into the cylinder. "Slowly now…" Jimin said, not even realizing when he rested his hand on the alpha's to help him hold the cylinder stead. Yoongi, however, did notice, jerking away and causing the liquid to spill all over his crotch.

"Shit!" The alpha exclaimed. "What is this?"

"Sodium chloride suspension." Jimin informed him, obviously trying not to laugh.

Yoongi's eyes widened. "Oh my god, I have to-ow, it's burning!"

"Really?" Jimin raised an eyebrow as he watched Yoongi tug uncomfortably at the front of his jeans. "Because sodium chloride is salt water."

The alpha immediately froze, cheeks turning pink. "Oh…okay, then I didn't burn myself." Jimin giggled again as Yoongi slowly returned to the table. "It just kinda looks like I pissed myself." He dipped his finger in the saltwater and playfully flicked it at Jimin.

"Hey!" Jimin flicked water back at him.

The two engaged in a small water fight until their teacher, who had stepped out previously to do something, returned. "Hey! Stop that!"

"Yeah, Jimin, stop that." Jimin playfully elbowed Yoongi, giggling again before returning to their assigned work.


	6. 6

The crowd cheered as the game went on, Jungkook glaring at the opposing player dribbling in front of him. The other alpha used his forearm to push Jungkook away slightly, just enough to prove a point but not enough to be noticeable to the ref, causing Jungkook to wince at the slight ache in his nipples from the impact. The other alpha raised an eyebrow, repeating the action, this time earning a hiss of pain from Jungkook. "Stop, it's sensitive!"

"Sorry, princess." The alpha snorted. "Did you chip a nail?" Jungkook glared at him, but didn't back down, staying right on him to where it was nearly impossible for the alpha to make a pass. "How many times do I have to flush before you go away?"

"Play clean." Jungkook demanded.

The alpha rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to listen to an asshole, I would have farted."

"That's a terrible thing to say!" Jungkook exclaimed, shoving the alpha enough to make him back up a few steps.

A whistle immediately blew as the referee made the call. "Technical foul: 13 with a push."

In the crowd, Jimin shared a look with Taehyung across the rows between them, both having to hold back a laugh as the alpha began arguing with the referee. "He started it! He was being mean!"

On the sidelines, Namjoon and Hoseok also shared a look as Jungkook used the brief timeout to run to the mascot's bag and grab a chocolate bar out of it. "That's mine!" Taehee exclaimed as Jungkook ripped the wrapper open. "I have low blood sugar!"

"I need it!" Jungkook exclaimed, eating the bar in one bite before looking down at his thighs. He gripped at them self-consciously. "Do my thighs look fat in these shorts?"

Taehee stared at him in confusion as the whistle blew, bringing the game back into play. Jungkook ran back into the game, getting the ball and dribbling it down the court, being wary of the other players. One of his teammates started calling to him, staring at him expectantly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm open!"

"Fine!" Jungkook passed the ball to him, only for it to be intercepted by the other team. "Look what you made me do!" He glared at his teammate before running back down the court. The opposite team scored a goal, making their coach throw his hands up in frustration and call a timeout.

"Jungkook, are you okay?"

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah, why? Do I not look okay?" The coach stared at him. "Because I feel okay, I feel fine. I'm great. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying focus." The coach stated. "We got one minute left on the clock to finish this game."

"I'm in it!" Jungkook insisted. The coach nodded and sent them back into the game to the crowd's cheers.

Jungkook went for one final shot, nearly making it except for the fact that he bumped into an opposing player, sending them both crashing to the ground hard. "Jungkook!" The coach rushed over to him as he slowly sat up. "Can you finish the game?"

"No!" Jungkook exclaimed, tearing up. "I'm anxious and bloated and my nipples hurt!"

The coach stared at him in disbelief. "Don't be a pussy! We need you! Now get up and let's go!"

Jungkook pushed himself to his feet. "No! I won't!" He insisted tears starting to stream down his face as the gym fell silent. "It's always me! We need you, Jungkook! Let's go, Jungkook! Jungkook! Jungkook! Jungkook!" He stomped his foot on the floor. "You're always yelling at me, but you never listen to me! What about _my_ feelings?!" Now full-on sobbing, Jungkook ran to the locker room, the four omegas watching in a mixture of shock and glee.

_It was a kill strike and it landed with shock and awe. Thanks to us, omegas would no longer be under the reign of Jeon Jungkook's charm. He had finally fallen from grace and we were on top of the world._

Jungkook entered the hallway and tried to greet some of his teammates, only to be met with headshakes of disappointment. The four omegas were at different points in the hallway, biting their lips to hold back their laughter as Jungkook sadly went to his locker.

Then the unexpected happened.

An omega approached him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "What you did at the game last night was the most courageous thing I've ever seen any alpha do." She batted her eyes at him as she handed him a flyer. "This is my peer counseling hotline. Give it a call anytime you want to talk." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I stay up late." Jimin's jaw dropped in shock at the scenario, unable to believe it.

But it kept happening.

"A real alpha knows how to feel. I want to feel a real alpha."

"If you ever need a shoulder or a hug or…anything. I'm here."

_Rule #2 in warfare: never, **ever** underestimate your opponent._

"Hey, sweetie!" Jungkook called out. "Can we talk?" He stopped in front of Hoseok. "I know I wigged out last night. My peer counselor says I need to look into my emotional responsibility."

Then Taehyung, saying the exact same thing. "So, I've been doing some me work and it's really been clearing things up. And well…you know there's only one omega for me…"

Then Namjoon, once again repeating his rehearsed speech. "But I don't think that omega is you. I mean, we had a fun run. I'm just ready to find something deeper and more complex…so are we good?" He smiled innocently at the omega in front of him.

_And that was how Jeon Jungkook got slapped and called a dick by three very different omegas within the same hour…on both cheeks…not the most fun moment for the alpha. But it still wasn’t enough to bring Jeon Jungkook down. So, we had to step up our game._


	7. 7

Taehyung burst into Jimin's room, the shorter omega jumping in surprise. "He dumped me!"

Jimin didn't even get the chance to respond as Namjoon entered the room, followed shortly by Hoseok. "That shallow bastard thinks _I'm_ not complex?!"

"You practically invented complex." Hoseok said with an eye roll as he closed Jimin's bedroom door.

"I'm so depressed." Taehyung sighed from his spot on Jimin's bed, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "I couldn't even enjoy the breakup sex." The other three omegas just stared at him until his eyes widened. "Fuck, I'm such a slut!" He went to fall back against Jimin's pillows, but instead hit the back of his head on the wall behind him, making the other three giggle. He joined in on the laughter as he rubbed his head in pain.

It didn't take long for the four friends to have as much comfort and junk food as they could gather on the bed between them. "I can't believe I ate meat for him!" Taehyung said as he prepared his vegan ice cream sundae. "I mean, it was fish, but still! I don't eat anything with a face!"

"This vegan chocolate is actually pretty good." Namjoon said through his mouth full, offering a bite to Taehyung. "Not as good as real chocolate, but satisfactory." He then let out a sigh. "Chocolate is the Jeon Jungkook of all snack food."

"It's gotta get with every candy on the shelf?" Taehyung retorted, grabbing a handful of popcorn next.

Jimin shook his head. "Chocolate makes everything better." He smiled softly at the other three. "My mom says that it can even mend your broken heart."

Hoseok sat up a bit. "I was thinking. Instead of doing all this, we should've just broken _his_ heart."

The other three shared a look, lightbulbs practically turning on over their heads. "Hoseok, that's genius!" Namjoon exclaimed as he sat up.

"Yeah," Jimin raised an eyebrow, "except for the fact that he broke up with everybody."

Everyone's eyes turned to Jimin, making him feel extremely self-conscious. "Not everybody."

Jimin's eyes widened as he realized what they were implying. "What?! No! I can't do that!" They continued to stare at him. "I don’t even like him!"

"So?" Taehyung shrugged.

"You're not really gonna be courting him." Namjoon assured him. "You'll be pretending."

Jimin stared at them in disbelief as Hoseok took over. "Look, I know you're probably thinking 'but I'm not as pretty as Hoseok, or as smart as Namjoon or as…experienced as Taehyung'…"

Taehyung scoffed in mock offense, playfully throwing some chips at Hoseok. He then turned to Jimin. "But you do have us." He promised. "And we can make you into anything. If we combine all of us, we can make him fall in love with you--I mean _really_ fall in love--and then we'll yank it all out from under him!"

"This is gonna be great!" Namjoon cheered.

Jimin, however, still wasn't on board. "No, it's not gonna work. I-"

"Jimin," Hoseok cut him off. "I know you think I'm just a superficial cheerleader, but I do have feelings. And they got crushed because of _your_ idea." Jimin raised an eyebrow. "I used all of my mom's estrogen pills, and now she looks like Lee Minho." Namjoon snorted in laughter, but quickly apologized when Hoseok shot him a look.

Jimin sighed. "Guys-"

"You know what? Forget it." Hoseok climbed off the bed. "You couldn’t pull it off anyway." Namjoon and Taehyung followed his lead, the three omegas gathering up as much of the snacks as they could carry in their arms before heading to the door.

Before they could leave, Jimin called out to them. "Wait!" As they turned to look at him, he let out a sigh. "Just tell me what to do." The other three cheered in excitement, jumping back on the bed to begin planning.

"The first step is so easy." Hoseok assured Jimin as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "There's one thing Jeon Jungkook cannot resist."

Hoseok clapped his hands to get the attention of the rest of the cheerleaders, Jimin standing awkwardly next to him. "Everyone, this is Jimin, and he'll be taking Namsun's spot."

The omega in question looked up in surprise. "What?"

"You've got that bum leg and everything." Hoseok shrugged, gesturing to her wrapped ankle.

"It's just a sprain!" She insisted. "The doctor said it'd be better in a week!"

"Maybe next year." Hoseok offered, giving her an apologetic look. "You fought a good fight." He clapped his hands again. "Pyramid time! Jimin, you're on top."

Jimin's eyes widened as Hoseok walked over to him. "What?" He shook his head frantically as the cheer captain began dragging him over to the others. "I wore high heels once and got dizzy."

"Jungkook loves omegas on top." Hoseok said, earning a strange look from Jimin. "Of the pyramid!" He rolled his eyes as the other cheerleaders began getting into formation, Jimin playing nervously with his fingers. "It's an honor to be at the top. Chongsu has been waiting three years to get up there. Right, SuSu?"

After being nudged forward, Jimin began to climb up, awkwardly stepping on and grabbing at the person he was supposed to be standing on top of. "Yeah, go ahead." Chongsu snapped, trying not to stumble as Jimin used him as his support. "It's your first day, you totally earned it."

"Straight legs!" Hoseok instructed as Jimin finally made it to the very top, visibly shaky as he straightened out. "Big smile!"

"I did it!" Jimin exclaimed in delight, but only got to celebrate for a few seconds before he came crashing down, the entire pyramid falling into a heap on the gym floor. "Sorry, Chongsu!" Jimin said sheepishly to the boy trapped under his legs.

Hoseok let out a small sigh as he crouched down next to Jimin. "Well, if you can crush Jungkook like you crushed Chongsu, then I think we got it."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm <3


End file.
